This invention relates to an arrangement for dividing the free liquid surface of ships, especially of general cargo and bulk cargo ships.
General cargo and bulk cargo ships, especially of small tonnage, usually are equipped so as to be capable to carry substantially only piece goods and bulk goods. Such ships cannot carry liquid cargo, for example oil. The reason of this is that the horizontal cross-sectional area of the holds relative to the ship is so great, that a free liquid surface corresponding to said cross-sectional area would render the ship instable.
Ships of greater tonnage, especially those of the so-called OB(Oil and Bulk)-type, are so constructed that the holds are provided with bulkheads, which are elongated into the holds, and with frames, so that the free liquid surface is much smaller than the horizontal cross-sectional area of the hold.
If the holds of ships of small tonnage were divided in a corresponding way, this would render the loading and unloading operations much more difficult or impossible and, besides, the hold volume would be reduced substantially.
The present invention solves the aforesaid problems, in that the arrangement according to the invention renders it possible to ship liquids, such as oil, on general cargo and bulk cargo ships, the holds of which are intended to carry goods other than liquids.
The present invention thus relates to an arrangement for dividing the free liquid surface of a liquid cargo at the shipment of the liquid, especially on general cargo and bulk cargo ships.